


Five times Bond told Q that he loved him and one time that he meant it

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, I know, M/M, one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. Another Five times fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

James Bond frowned at the message on his phone. It was unusual for Q to call him in when he didn't have a mission. Perhaps Q wanted Bond's expertise on some new weaponry. That was unlikely. It was probably some sort of test or something that Bond would have to pass. Q was annoying like that sometimes.

When Bond entered Q Branch, Q was concentrating on his many computer screens, typing quickly. Bond waited patiently near Q's desk and in a few minutes, Q finished his typing and looked up.

"Oh. You're here", Q commented.

Bond raised his eyebrows.

"You called me here", Bond pointed out.

"I've been told that you usually don't go where you are called", Q answered.

Touché. 

When Bond didn't say anything, Q shrugged and walked over to one of the many prototype tables laden with half-made exploding arrows and flame throwers. Q picked up a small black box, the kind that usually held jewelry and handed the box over to Bond. 

Bond opened the box and revealed two beautiful platinum cufflinks. 

"A present", Bond stated, pulling the cufflinks out of the box, examining them closely. One of them had a small L engraved on it, and the other had an R.

"The left one is a water filter. It can handle a quart at a time. Just drop the cufflink into a pitcher or something and wait for fifteen minutes", Q explained. "Just in case you want to drop off the map again. No point in you actually dying from bad water."

Impressive.

"What is the other one?", Bond asked.

"An explosive", Q answered, already turning back to his own work.

"Have I mentioned that I love you, Q?", Bond asked with a smile.

"I bet you say that to all of your quartermasters", Q replied dryly, not even looking up from his computer screen.


	2. Two

"I can NOT believe that we actually took a ferry and a train to just go to Austria", Bond growled.

"I told you that I don't like flying. So if you need my help on a mission, you better accept the changes in your modes of transportation.", Q huffed airily. 

"Waste of time", Bond muttered.

"I'm worth it", Q sing-songed back.

This mission wasn't supposed to be particularly dangerous or difficult, but Bond needed Q to be on-site to hack a computer right after Bond tricked the mark. 

They were currently in an extravagant palace ballroom with walls covered in golden gilding. Q tried his best to not look impressed when he came in, but he couldn't really control that immediate albeit tiny gasp of awe that he made when he first entered the room. Bond had smirked at him in that very annoying way.

Bond and Q were supposed to be playing newlyweds, absolutely engrossed with each other, and if Q was to be honest with himself, he felt a certain amount of thrill when he commanded Bond's complete attention, even if the attention was just a cover. 

But at times, it could be rather irritating. Especially when Q was being hit on by an incredibly attractive man, and Bond suddenly appeared out of nowhere to scare him off. At first, Q thought that it was because Bond wanted them to both keep their cover and concentrate on the mission, but then Q started to notice that although _Q_ couldn't flirt, that didn't mean that _Bond_ didn't flirt with anything and everything that crossed his way. Of course Bond would make sure that everyone else would have a professional and boring experience while Bond himself mixed work with pleasure on a regular basis.

Anyway, the con was almost over, and Bond gave Q the signal to approach. Bond was playing drunk, and planted a rather sloppy kiss on Q's mouth, and slipped a tiny copy of a blueprint into Q's hand.

"Good luck darling", Bond slurred, "I love you."

Q rolled his eyes and hurried out of his room to go find that computer.


	3. Three

James Bond hated going to medical. Everyone knew that. Actually, most 00 agents avoided medical like it was the plague. Contrary to public opinion, the aversion to the medical department had little to do with childish stubbornness. The truth was, the medical department was everything that 00 agents were trained to be afraid of. The place itself was a host for all kinds of diseases. The doctors took your blood and knew everything about you. Any double-oh knew that one less paper or digital file about you, the better. And doctors loved their files. 

So, the overall aversion to medical meant that Q usually had a handful of agents a month stumbling into Q Branch with a needle and thread expecting Q to stitch them back up. Q wasn't exactly squeamish, but he was also not used to sewing injuries back together. Luckily, he usually had the chance to pawn the bloody agents off to underlings. 

However, this night, Q was not so lucky. This was what he got for staying late to work on a new prototype for a shoe phone. Yes, it was very Cold War-esque, but Q likes to do a throwback item every once it a while. People usually didn't expect them anyway.

Anyway, this night a very bloody James Bond limped into the very empty Q Branch with an in-field emergency aid kit in his hand and a rather irritating smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me", Q groaned, lighting banging his head against his desk. "Is medical really that bad?"

Bond doesn't say anything as he stalks up to Q's desk and drops the slightly bloody kit onto the table surface.

"I love you?", Bond offers, and Q can see the laughter in his eyes.

The quartermaster sighs and unzips the pack, readying himself to do something he really does not want to do.


	4. Four

There were certain things that even James Bond could not avoid. One of these things was debriefing at Q Branch right after a mission is completed. Usually, the debrief with M could be put off a couple of days since M was busy himself. But Q was always working, at least he was always working when Bond was. 

Usually Bond didn't mind checking in with Q. Q was snarky and clever and kind of sexy in his own geeky way. But this time, Bond was really not in the mood. The mission had gone terribly, and a lot of people had died. Bond wasn't really physically injured, but he was definitely emotionally exhausted. 

So when he trudged through MI6 and watched pretty much everyone dodge out of his way to avoid him, Bond was really dreading his unavoidable trip to Q Branch. 

But when he made his way to Q Branch, he was surprised to find the entire branch empty, even though it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday. Bond walked up to Q's desk and saw a bottle of Scotch and an empty glass waiting for him. There was a note in Q's neat printing that read: WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT TOMORROW.

"Q, I love you", Bond whispered with a smile.


	5. Five

James Bond worked alone. Everyone knew that. Except that he didn't. Not really. There was always a team of people waiting behind him and following his every move (when they could keep eyes on him). This team of people usually boiled down to one or two who murmured in his ear through the magic of technology. Sometimes M is there when the mission is important, but usually it is just Q giving Bond important information and commands that Bond didn't always follow.

Bond had just finished picking a lock and was about to slip into the room, when Q whispered, "007, stop!"

Bond freezes.

"What is it?", Bond whispers back.

"I just ran a thermo-test on that room. There are twenty people in there!"

Bond pulls back from the door and backs to a safe distance away from the lion's den. The twenty people were very likely the new legion of assassins that Bond was supposed to be taking down. He had no idea why they were all in that room, but Bond had no way of attacking them all at once. 

"Bond", Q's voice buzzed in Bond's ear.

"What is it, Q?", Bond replied impatiently, "I'm trying to figure out a way to kill twenty people at once, if you don't mind."

"Take twenty steps away from the door please", Q commanded.

Bond had no idea what was going through Q's mind, but since Bond didn't have a plan, he did what he was told.

"I'm twenty steps away", Bond announced.

"Good", Q replied.

And then Bond heard the gunfire. It went on for several minutes, and once everything calmed down, Bond tentatively paced back to the room. The door swung open easily and there were twenty dead assassins lying on the floor. Bond quickly checked that everyone was actually dead, before checking in with Q.

"What on earth did you do?", Bond questioned breathlessly.

"I hacked their phones and planted false information making everyone in the legion think that everyone else had betrayed them", Q answered.

"I love you, Q.", Bond laughed.


	6. The One Time He Meant It

James Bond was not a huge fan of people worshiping the words "I love you". So Bond tended to abuse them and throw them around. Maybe he felt like if he used the words enough, those words couldn't come back to destroy him like they had destroyed so many before. 

Bond could think back to the times when he used those words honestly. He said them to his parents. He probably said them to his first few girlfriends. But that was a long time ago, and it had been many years since he had felt the need to say those words. But today, Bond looked at his quartermaster, and he suddenly had the urge to whisper the words in Q's ear. More than whisper, imprint and make sure that Q knew that Bond meant them.

Bond wasn't an idiot though, and he knew that if he just said the words, Q wouldn't believe him. Bond could even think of a few times when he had said the words to Q without meaning them. What would make this time different?

How could Bond let Q know that this was different, in a way. Bond wasn't naive and didn't believe that love would fix everything. But Bond also knew what love felt like, and this was it.

Bond rolled over to face his quartermaster who was drowsily checking his missed calls. They were both tangled in Q's dark blue bed sheets, and they had surprisingly not been called into MI6 yet. 

Bond suspected that it had to do with the fact that the last time they were called in on a Sunday morning, Q had overloaded his underlings with enough work to make some of the more weak hearted ones cry, and Bond had shot someone. 

But this phone call wasn't from the office. It was from some guy named Brian.

"Damn it", Q cursed, "I thought I had told him that I wasn't interested."

Bond let out a low growl.

"You're too pretty", Bond complained, "I want you for myself".

" _You've_ been on more laps than a napkin", Q murmured.

"May West", Bond noted, surprised.

"I like old movies", Q answered.

Bond chuckled, and then he came up with an idea.

"There was a shooting near Skyfall when I was five years old", Bond started.

Q stayed silent, giving Bond the time to continue.

"My mother told my dad that she loved him for the first time that day.", Bond paused for a moment, and looked up at Q who was listening attentively. "My father first told my mother that he loved her the day that they died."

Then again, maybe Bond didn't know what he was doing. Luckily, Q did.

"I get it", Q interrupted.

"No you don't!", Bond answered frustrated, "I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

"I know", Q answered with a small smile, "Thank you. I love you too."

Bond's frustration deflated a bit.

"I didn't know how to..."

Q just kissed Bond lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to.", Q stated, "I've learned how to speak 'Bond'".

Bond looked at the man in front of him and thought that even if saying those three words ended up destroying him, he might not mind it so much.


End file.
